diegeheimnissedesnicholasflamelfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Michael Scott
Michael Scott ist der Autor der Buchreihe "Die Geheimnisse des Nicholas Flamel" sowie der Extraausgabe "Lost Stories". Biografie Michael Scott ist am 28. September 1959 in Dublin geboren. Er schreibt bereits seit 1981 Bücher, nachdem er einige Jahre als Buchhändler gearbeitet hat. Zuvor wollte er Bibliothekar werden, was er nach dem Tod seines Vaters nicht mehr verfolgte. Als die Stadt Dublin 1991 Kulturhauptstadt Europas wurde, war Scott dort offizieller Stadtschreiber. Unter dem Namen seiner Frau, Anna Dillon, veröffentlichte er anonym mehrere Liebesromane, die teilweise erfolgreicher waren als die Bücher, die er unter seinem echten Namen bzw. unter dem Kurznamen Mike Scott publizierte. Seine Themen befinden sich vor allem im mythologischen Bereich irisch/keltischer Geschichte. Seine bekanntesten und erfolgreichsten Werke wurden schließlich die Bücher der Reihe "Die Geheimnisse des Nicholas Flamel", deren erster Band "Der unsterbliche Alchemyst" 2007 den 2. Platz der "New York Times Bestseller List" in der Kategorie Jugendbücher erreichte. Werke Bücher für Erwachsene * Irish Folk & Fairy Tales 1 (1983) * Irish Folk & Fairy Tales 2 (1983) * Irish Folk & Fairy Tales 3 (1984) * A Celtic Odyssey (auch: The Voyage of Maildun; 1985) * Tales of the Bard 1: Magician’s Law (1987) * Tales of the Bard 2: Demon’s Law (1988) * The Navigator (auch: The Voyage of St. Brendan; mit Gloria Gaghan, 1988) * Tales of the Bard 3: Death’s Law (1989) * Irish Folk & Fairy Tales (Sammelband, 1989) * Banshee (1990) * Image (1991) * The River Gods (1991) * Irish Myths & Legends (1992) * Reflection (1992) * Imp (1993) * Lottery (1993) * Irish Ghosts & Hauntings (1994) * The Hallows (1995) * Ireland – A Graphic History (Graphic Novel; mit Morgan Llywelyn, 1995) * The Arcana 1: Silverhand (mit Morgan Llywelyn, 1996) * The Arcana 2: Silverlight (mit Morgan Llywelyn, 1996) * Etruscans (mit Morgan Llywelyn, 2000) * The Merchant Prince (mit Armin Shimerman, 2000) * The Culai Heritage (Sammlung der Tales of the Bard; 2001) * The Quiz Master (2004) * Vampyres of Hollywood (mit Adrienne Barbeau, 2008) * The Thirteen Hallows (mit Colette Freedman, 2011; deutsch als Die 13 Heiligtümer, 2013) * Mirror Image (mit Melanie Ruth Rose, 2016; deutsch als Blutbann, 2015) Bücher als Anna Dillon * Seasons (1988) * (Another Time,) Another Season (1989) * Season’s End (1991) * Image (auch unter dem richtigen Namen veröffentlicht; 1992) * Lies (1998) * The Affair (2004; deutsch als Die Affaire, 2006) * Consequences (2005; deutsch als Tage der Wahrheit, 2006) Kinder- & Jugendbücher * Tales from the Land of Erin 1: A Bright Enchantment (1985) * Tales from the Land of Erin 2: A Golden Dream (1985) * Tales from the Land of Erin 3: A Silver Wish (1985) * (The Song of) The Children of Lir (1986) * The Last of the Fianna (1987) * The Quest of the Sons (1988) * Green and Golden Tales 1: Irish Hero Tales (1988) * Green and Golden Tales 2: Irish Fairy Tales (1988) * Green and Golden Tales 3: Irish Animal Tales (1989) * Saint Patrick (1990) * The Story of Ireland (1990) * The De Danann Tales 1: Windlord (1991) * Judith and the Traveller (als Mike Scott, 1991) * The De Danann Tales 2: Earthlord (1992) * October Moon (1992) * Judith and Spider (als Mike Scott, 1992) * House of the Dead (1993) * Gemini Game (1993) * The Piper’s Ring (1993) * The De Danann Tales 3: Firelord (1994) * Good Enough for Judith (als Mike Scott, 1994) * Fungie and the Magical Kingdom (1994) * Magical Irish Folk Tales (1995) * Wolf Moon (1995) * Vampyre (1997) * 19 Railway Street (mit Morgan Llywelyn; 1998) Die Geheimnisse des Nicholas Flamel * The Alchemyst: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel (2007; deutsch: Der unsterbliche Alchemyst, 2008) * The Magician: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel (2008; deutsch: Der dunkle Magier, 2009) * The Sorceress: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel (2009; deutsch: Die mächtige Zauberin, 2010) * The Necromancer: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel (2010; deutsch: Der unheimliche Geisterrufer, 2011) * The Warlock: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel (2011; deutsch: Der schwarze Hexenmeister, 2012) * The Enchantress: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel (2012; deutsch: Die silberne Magierin, 2013) * Lost Stories (2015) Kategorie:Personen